


overworked and small

by pastelpacis (cottoncandyacey)



Series: Regressuary 2021 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, CGRE Caregiver Peko Pekoyama, CGRE Regressor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepy fluff, ish? just fuyuhiko not taking care of himself and being Exhausted but the tone is kinda glum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyacey/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: [ REGRESSUARY 2021 DAY ONE BECAUSE I FORGOT. IT'S FEBUARAY 24 HELP I GOTTA SPEEDRUN THIS ]It's far later than it probably should be when Fuyuhiko realizes that the library he's studying in is dead silent. He's tired and feels a little fuzzy and he wants to go to bed, but he can't resist when Peko's missed text asks him to stop by her dorm.> CGRE(Caregiver/Age Regressor)/AGERE (Age Regression) =/= DDLG/BDSM/Age Play. Do not compare CGRE/AGERE to any k!nk communities! Thank you!
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Regressuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Regressuary





	overworked and small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcschnuggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/gifts).



> I FORGOT TO WRITE FOR REGRESSUARY I FORGOT TO WRITE FOR REGRESSUARY I
> 
> IT'S FEB 24 IM GONNA ZOOM AND DO A LOT I THINK, I HAVE A LOT TO WRITE FOR AND ALSO I LIKE WRITING AGERE STUFF SO THIS IS THE PERFECT EXCUSE WHEJBDSF
> 
> okay so !! we're starting off strong with some fuyupeko because lord knows we all love some soft baby fuyuhiko. let the man REST

It must be getting late. 

That’s the first thing he notices, glancing out the library window.

It has gotten late.

His eyes flick up a little bit. The stars are out in full, shining against the dark sky like little shiny white freckles.

It’s  _ very _ late.

The library at Hope’s Peak is open to students all day and night, but he probably should have noticed how dark and silent and empty it had gotten. HIs phone reads it as half past midnight, after all.

Either way, Fuyuhiko starts packing up his study materials. Notebooks, textbooks, his little plain dark blue pencil bag. They’re all slipped into his backpack, and he stands, stretching, and then slides the backpack onto his back. 

As soon as he shuts the door behind him as he steps into the silent hallway, how  _ tired _ he is hits him like a weight and his face scrunches a little bit. Jeez…

The walk back to his dorm room feels long and it’s more draining than it usually is, but he makes it. He opens the door, finding the room how he left it. Bed neatly made, desk a mess that he  _ swears _ is organized chaos (it’s not) from tests and articles he printed out and books and magazines and little booklets. He hangs his backpack off the back of the chair at his desk, and hops onto his bed, sitting there and checking his phone. There’s a lot of notifications from various apps he has, which he mainly swipes away.

_ Come play! New event starting! _ He’ll check that out later.

_ Card bundle now 25% off! _ He doesn’t like spending money on games.

_ New upload fr- _ Next.

_ Hey, Fuyuhiko. You’ve been in the library for a few hours, are you okay? _

_ You have your phone off, don’t you? _

_ Come by my dorm when you’re back? _

A tiny twinge of guilt settles in Fuyuhiko’s chest. He worried Peko. And normally that’s… something he’ll brush off and not worry about but something about it right  _ now _ specifically makes him ache. He feels  _ bad. _

He hesitates, and then he’s grabbing his phone charger and the plushie he keeps hidden between his bedside table and his bedframe and his Nintendo Switch, glancing around one more time before heading out the door, grabbing his lanyard that has the dorm room’s key on it out of muscle memory before he closes it behind him and heads to Peko’s dorm, not that far away.

_ Knock knock. _

Fuyuhiko can’t help but wonder if she’s even awake. It’s so late, did he miss her? Did she fall asleep worrying about him? That… he’d feel horrible. What if something had happened and she needed him? Was that why she asked for him? Is she okay? Maybe he shouldn’t have knocked, she might be asleep and she does work herself to the bone, maybe she needs it. It wouldn’t be fair to disr-

“Fuyuhiko.” The sigh of his name is full of relief, and Fuyuhiko can’t help his head darting up to meet Peko’s eyes.

“Hey.” 

“Come in.”

The blonde walks into Peko’s room without complaint or comment, silently and quickly scanning the room. It’s clean as ever, and though there’s clearly takeout boxes in her garbage can, Peko’s room still seems orderly.

“Sorry I never answered your texts.” Fuyuhiko says when the door shuts behind him, turning to face Peko.

Peko smiles, soft and sympathetic and kind, and walks to her bed, sitting on the edge.

“It’s okay. Come here?”

Fuyuhiko walks to her, setting his stuff down before sitting at her side. She turns, and hugs him, sighing into his hair. He hugs back, finding himself melting into a puddle. He needed this. He needed just a moment of peace, just a moment to relax.

“You really overworked yourself, didn’t you?” Peko speaks softly, she doesn’t sound mad, yet guilt settles in Fuyuhiko’s stomach.

“Sorry,” He mutters, the apology slipping out before he can stop it. He feels Peko frown against his temple, gathering him closer to her and kissing his head softly.

“It’s okay, little prince.”

A warm feeling, accompanied by butterflies erupts in Fuyuhiko’s core and he’s washed with the feeling of safety and relief, but also surprise as he realizes that the reason he’s felt off isn’t just exhaustion. He’d started regressing. He didn’t notice, but Peko did.

Peko pulls back, and Fuyuhiko has to bite back a whimper of response at the loss of warmth. A soft kiss is pressed to his head, and he melts into the hand that cups his face.

“Do you want to get changed, Fuyu? You can spend the night here.” 

Fuyuhiko is nodding before he can stop himself, mumbling a soft “please” and slipping off the bed, watching Peko pull a plastic storage container out from underneath it.

They keep a lot of Fuyuhiko’s regression gear in her dorm. There’s not a really… huge reason behind it? Fuyuhiko just feels so much safer knowing the stuff he uses when he’s so vulnerable is with the person that is there for him when he is.

He picks out a pair of sleep shorts that brush his knees and a soft tee, and snags one of his softest oversized hoodies he has in there. The NASA one. He changes in the attached bathroom their dorms come with, and comes out after. Peko’s grabbed a protein shake from her mini-fridge, setting it on her bedside table.

“You drink the shake, okay? I’m gonna get changed, too.” Peko says, and Fuyuhiko nods. While Peko gets changed, Fuyuhiko plugs in his charger and phone, crawls into bed, holding his white plush bear with the red ribbon around her neck to his chest, cuddling her softly and curling into the pillows on Peko’s bed.

There’s no desire to play video games, no desire to watch a movie. All Fuyuhiko wants is to curl up with his mama and doze off to the sound of her breathing and her heart beating. 

He stares at the protein shake resentfully. Does he  _ have _ to? He doesn’t  _ want _ to. Not at all. But he knows it’s good for him, and he wants to make Peko proud, so he sits up and grabs the protein shake. He shakes it up, using his whole arm and bouncing a bit on the mattress as he does, and he unscrews it after a slight struggle and starts drinking it.

It’s vanilla flavored, and while it’s plain, he can stand it, and manages to drink the whole thing, which leaves him making a face and licking his lips at the chalky aftertaste.  _ Yuck. _

“There you go, good job baby.” Peko praises as she steps out of the bathroom, and Fuyuhiko glances over with big eyes, smiling uncontrollably at the praise.

“Thank you, mama.” He manages, handing her the empty bottle as she reaches for it. She tosses it in the garbage can, and reaches into the mini fridge, pulling out a fruit cup. Fuyuhiko brightens, immediately recognizing it. 

“Here you go, sweetheart.” Peko coos softly, kissing Fuyuhiko’s head as he excitedly takes it from her once she’s peeled the plastic top off.

He licks the juice that drips onto his finger, and then sips at it from the plastic cup itself while Peko turns on the lava lamp on her bedside table and turns off the room’s main light. Fuyuhiko shuffles for Peko to join him in bed once she has, very happy with the fruit cup. He knows it’s a reward for drinking the protein shake, and that’s perfectly fine by him. A good reward, he decides.

Once he finishes it up, he hands it to Peko, who throws it away and sets his teddy in his lap.

“Let’s get some sleep, little prince.” She whispers, and Fuyuhiko melts into her arms.

“Okay, n’night mama.” He mumbles, half slurring as he curls into her. She holds him close, kissing his head and pulling the blankets up higher over them.

“Sleep well, Fuyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was gifted to mcschnuggles for always supporting my regression works and being a consistent commenter i see in my inbox. i love you so much (/p) dude, thank you for the endless support<3
> 
> my writing tumblr is running-mazes, and commenting moderation is on to filter out hate. thank you so much for reading !!


End file.
